


The Puppet

by InsertRelevantName



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, Grief, M/M, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, emotional torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertRelevantName/pseuds/InsertRelevantName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most venomous words were coated with honey. Ciel knew that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppet

_"I love you too my little lord."_

 

The most venomous words were coated with honey. He knew that now. Their shared nights meant nothing to the cruel raven, yet he knew all the right things to say and do. The boy became more entangled; the devil made sure of it. It only took a few kind words until he was putty in temptation's graceful hands.A tear slid down the puppet's cheek. It weighed heavy with despair, disbelief, and grief.

 

How had he allowed this? He was too blind to see anything else. He had been lured into the sticky fly trap when he was promised something sweet. It became clear now. All of their time spent together was a puppet show. Betrayal grinned as he snapped the puppet's last bloodline. The doll's blonde hair became matted with her own life essence. His fate walked closer.

 

_"Beautiful, isn’t it?"_

 

The temptor repeated cherished words. The puppeteer pulled his strings until he looked up. The crimson seemed amused.

 

_"I love you."_

 

Mockery slapped the puppet. False promises laughed around them with glee. The puppeteer picked up his toy by the strings. The puppet dangled limply. With a smirk, lust cut his strings one by one. He was falling. His soul was draining from his body. He looked up once more, his master growing farther and farther away as the seconds passed. He closed his eyes.

 

Sebastian Michaelis was the Cruel Raven, the Devil, Betrayal, Despair, Disbelief, Grief, the Venus Fly Trap with sweet words, the Temptor, the Puppeteer, Fate, the Crimson that flowed from his victims, Mockery, Lust, and most of all, Death. Ciel smiled spitefully. He knew now that he was a puppet and a toy for a demon.

 

_That's what he always was_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first story posted here. I will write longer things when I feel inspiration. I'm even curently working on a few things. Have a splendid day.


End file.
